The Headband
by Captain Symmetry
Summary: After losing his old headband, Soul resorts to using one of Maka's. The second chapter is happening  eventually  and will contain smut, yay.


******Hey there, this is just a silly little one-shot which I sprouted after re-watching the series and I realised that Soul's new headband looks girly; my brother was also inspiration because he has recently taken to using my little sister's headbands to keep the hair out of his eyes when he plays soccer.**

**Remember:** I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, Soul and Maka would have hooked up a loooong time ago, Black Star would be forced to wear a gag at all times and Kid would be in my bed _straightening _everything out.****

* * *

><p><strong>The Headband<strong>

It had been three days since the Kishin Asura's revival on the anniversary of Shibusen's founding, and although those involved in the fighting underground had been instructed to stay home to rest and recover, that didn't mean they automatically didn't have to buy groceries; Maka left earlier that morning, leaving a note for Soul, who was at that time asleep, informing him of her whereabouts and how long she hoped to be.

X_x

Soul stood in the middle of his room, staring incredulously at the piles of his clothes and other general belongings strew across his bedroom floor; it wasn't the mess he was worried about, but the location of his headband, the one he had worn since day one of his life here in Death City. The absolute horror that was his room had started with the things on his desk being shuffled about, then his drawers being searched, and his wardrobe being thoroughly explored; finding nothing, the young demon scythe emptied his drawers onto his bed, hoping that it would be easier to search through the clothing if it weren't confined to its respective drawer, he then ransacked his wardrobe, pulling everything and anything from its hanger or resting place on the bottom of the cupboard. Now frantic and desperate, Soul took to the notion that his headband might have fallen under or behind his bed, he stripped the mattress of its sheets, throwing them and the clothes previously piled on top of them onto the floor to add to the growing pile and searching in every possible (and impossible) place a headband could hide in or around a bed.

Growing tired of his searching, Soul sat on his now bare mattress and took in the catastrophe that was his room. _Shit, Maka's gonna kill me when she gets home; and I still haven't found my headband. Wait, Maka might have a headband I can use, and it's not like she's home to catch me looking through her stuff._

And so Soul snuck into his meister's room, almost instantly finding the little pink box reserved for hair-ties, clips and other such hair accessories; it didn't take long to find what he was looking for, a thin black headband was pulled from the box and situated in the scythe's hair as he adjusted its position in front of Maka's floor-length mirror. _It's nothing like my old one, but it looks alright and does its job, I guess it will do._ Making sure to put everything back where it belonged, lest Maka become suspicious of him being in her room, Soul retreated to his own bedroom only to be greeted by a sight he would rather have forgotten about. _Fuck._ It had to be cleaned, and as with these things, it's better to do them sooner rather than later, so Soul set about righting the disaster known as his room.

X_x

"Soul, I'm back; are you even awake yet?" Maka entered the apartment, juggling bags of shopping which she dumped on the kitchen counter. Soul emerged from his room, quickly shutting the door behind him and casually waltzing over to the grocery bags, most likely in search of snacks. Maka was unsure at first, but she could have sworn there was something different about Soul's appearance; he was wearing his usual 'around the house' getup consisting of sweats and a tee-shirt, he hadn't grown considerably since she last saw him, and his unruly hair was held back by a headband as always. _The headband! He's wearing a different headband._ "New headband? It's nice." Trying to sound as casual as possible, the meister set about unpacking the groceries.

"Yeah, I uh, couldn't find my old one." _Crap, she totally knows, this is so uncool._

"Well I haven't seen it; it was getting pretty old and ratty anyway, so I guess its good riddance." Maka smiled at Soul sweetly before turning back to the fridge where she was stacking its shelves. _Okay, she doesn't know, just play it cool and she won't notice a thing._ Soul promptly slinked away to the couch, hoping that if she couldn't see him or the headband, she wouldn't suspect him of his embarrassing secret. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape for long; Maka dropped herself into the couch next to him, sighing in content as she rested in the plush cushions. "Where did you get it from anyway?" Soul tensed, knowing full well what Maka was asking, but choosing to play dumb.

"Get what?"

"The new headband, I've never seen it before." _If she hasn't seen it before that means she doesn't recognise it._ Soul relaxed, sensing that he was safe.

"You know, just found it lying around."

"Oh, okay, looks a bit like one I have." _What?_ "But of course it wouldn't be mine; you would have to have gone into my room to get it, and I know you wouldn't do that." _She knows._ Maka's face showed nothing out of the ordinary, but Soul knew her better than most people, she had that innocent tone which meant that she knew you were guilty but was waiting for you to confess.

"I- uh- you know, my room needs to be cleaned, I'm going to go do that." Soul sprung up with unusual energy but couldn't get away before Maka dropped the question.

"Soul, did you take _my_ headband from _my_ room?" Soul's only response was a series of choked half words as he tried to form an explanation but it died in his throat. After what felt like a forever of Maka watching Soul struggle with his words, she burst out into a fit of laughing.

"What?" This was scary; Soul had never seen Maka spontaneously burst into laughter like this before and he had no idea what to do.

"You're wearing, a girls, headband." As if saying it out loud made it even more hilarious, Maka's laughter increased to the point of her going red in the face and clutching her sides in pain, when she eventually calmed down she faced her partner, lips twitching upwards as she tried to contain herself. Soul stood still out of mortification and shock at the sight he had just witnessed. "You can keep it if you really want; I'm not going to use it." She held back a laugh, and watched as her now beet-red weapon sulkily left for his room, closing the door behind him.

Maka left the couch for her own room, also closing the door behind her before collapsing facedown onto her bed, reaching under her pillow she pulled out a familiar off-white headband adorned with her partner's name and a badge featuring a mouth and the word 'eat'. Peering around suspiciously, Maka held the old headband to her cheek, taking in the feel of the worn cotton and the smell of her partner, settling down for a nap. _He'll never know a thing._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Like I said in the summary, I might add a second chapter depending on how I feel, but it's mostly up to you guys, it this story is popular enough then I will add in a second chapter. _Maybe Soul could find his headband and decide that he needs to _punish_ the thief... In that case I would need to change the rating for this story..._**

**Remember the spread the love and review!**


End file.
